Solitude
by krimsontearz
Summary: Songfic for the song Solitude, by Evanescence. A girl is tired of seeing the guy she loves love someone else so she leaves. R&R please


"I love Anne, so much." Justin Anderson, told his best friend, Victoria Peterson, smiling.  
  
(How many times have you told me you love her?)  
  
Victoria bit her lip and thought to herself, "I wish I could tell him the truth."  
  
(As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth.)  
  
Victoria shook the thoughts from her head, and stood up, beside Justin. "I know."  
  
(How long have I stood here beside you?)  
  
Victoria hugged Justin gently, and as he hugged her back, she wished he wanted more than friendship, from her.  
  
(I live through you.)  
  
Justin hugged Victoria back, wishing it was time for him to go see Anne.  
  
(You looked through me.)  
  
Victoria moved away from Justin, and looked at him, trying desperatly to hide the sadness in her eyes.  
  
(Ooh, solitude, still with me is only you.)  
  
Victoria wished that she could forget about Justin, and move on.  
  
(Ooh, solitude, I can't stay away from you.)  
  
She wished she could just give up, and find someone who would love her, back.  
  
(How many times have I done this to myself?)  
  
Justin was oblivious to Victoria's feelings for him.  
  
(When will this hole in my heart be mended?)  
  
"I've got to go, Anne wanted me to be there by 5." Justin said, walking out the door. Victoria stood and watched him leave, the tears finally spilling onto her cheeks.  
  
(Who now is left alone but me)  
  
Victoria sat down on the couch, and took out a notebook. She drew a heart, with hers and Justin's names in it.  
  
(Ooh, solitude, forever me and forever you.)  
  
Victoria tried to get him out of her mind, but she couldn't. There were guys asking her on dates, but she turned them down, wishing those guys, were Justin.  
  
(Ooh, solitude, only you, only true.)  
  
Victoria wiped her eyes and picked up her phone, dialing Justin's number. There was no answer.  
  
(Everyone leaves me stranded, forgotten, abandoned, left behind.)  
  
Victoria put the phone down and walked into her room. She pulled clothes from her closet and stuffed them into a suitcase. She grabbed that, and her purse and walked out the door.  
  
(I can't stay here another night.)  
  
Justin left Anne's house and jumped into his car. He picked up his cell phone. 1 missed call, he looked, it was Victoria. He quickly dialed the number, waiting for her to pick up. She never picked up, so he decided to drive to her house.  
  
(Your secret admirer, who could it be?)  
  
Victoria drove to the train station, wiping the tears that formed in her eyes away.  
  
(Can't you see, all along, it was me.)  
  
Justin pulled up to Victoria's apartment, noticing her car was gone. He walked up the steps to the door and noticed a note, taped to the door. He grabbed it, it read: Justin, if you haven't figured it out yet, I was the one who sent you all of those letters, professing my love, for you. I can't be here anymore, I'm leaving. Bye, Victoria.  
  
(How can you be so blind, as to see, right through me.)  
  
Victoria arrived at the train station, and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. She walked to the ticket booth and asked for a ticket to California. She payed for the ticket and walked over to where her train would be coming to. Meanwhile, Justin ran to his car and decided to check the train station, knowing Victoria was afraid of airplanes.   
  
(Ooh, solitude, still with me is only you.)  
  
Victoria sat down on a bench, and pulled out her notebook, reading all of the poems she had written.  
  
(Ooh, solitude, I can't stay away from you.)  
  
Justin couldn't imagine not having his best friend around, and hoped she would still be there, when he got there.  
  
(Ooh, solitude, forever me and forever you.)  
  
Justin pulled up to the station and ran inside, he found Victoria sitting on a bench. Victoria just looked at him, and tore a page from her notebook. Her train pulled up, and she stood up. "Victoria, wait." Justin said. "No, Justin, I can't do that anymore." She said, she tore the paper in two and handed Justin the halves and boarded her train.  
  
(Ooh, solitude, only you, only true.)  
  
Justin looked at the halves and put them together. It was a heart, with his, and Victoria's names in them. Justin looked up, and saw Victoria sitting down in a seat, as the train pulled away. 


End file.
